deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Neridah
Neridah is a young woman whom Lief, Barda, and Jasmine briefly encounter in their travels. In the manga and anime, she appears to be about Lief's age, but her age is unclear in the books. Synopsis ''The Shifting Sands Neridah first appears competing in the Rithmere Games. She faces off against Lief in the "Speed" section of the tournament and defeats him through trickery. She becomes one of the finalists of the Games, but is eliminated instantly when she falls under the effects of Doom's drugged Queen Bee cider. After the games, Doom saves Neridah and Glock from the Grey Guards (who captured them in a similar manner to Lief, Barda and Jasmine) with the intention of travelling with them to the resistance stronghold. The three companions refuse Doom's invitation to join them. The Maze of the Beast Neridah is again encountered when Lief and his companions gain access to the Stronghold hideout. However, Lief has no trust in her, and becomes ashamed when she catches his eye and giggles at the memory of her victory over him. Valley of the Lost Doom and Neridah later travel Deltora's west together, though Neridah lies to Doom about her motives for accompanying him. The two meet up with Lief, Barda, Dain and Jasmine outside of an abandoned Tora, and are instructed to travel into the city via the tunnel to ensure that they are not Ols. Neridah is amazed by Doom's confession that he was in the Shadowlands, but nevertheless opts to travel with Lief and his companions, whilst Doom and Dain leave to meet up with the peddler Steven. Neridah tearfully begs the three to let her travel with them briefly, reasoning that she wishes to travel home and that Doom 'broke her heart'. However, their trust in her is quickly dissolved when it becomes apparent that she has lied to them. Her selfish, childish manner and her clinging leave the companions no choice but to leave her behind. When Lief, Barda and Jasmine eventually reach the Valley of the Lost and encounter the Guardian, they are stunned and angered that Neridah is already his prisoner, having secretly followed the three. When the Guardian offers them the chance to win the Diamond, Neridah claims to want no part of it, and is subsequently released, despite the Guardian sensing 'strong greed' about her. When the companions finally finish the Guardian's puzzles, and attempt to claim the real Diamond, the Guardian accuses them of deceiving him using 'the fourth member of the party'. It soon becomes apparent that Neridah stole the true Diamond after the Guardian moved it. Neridah's trickery ultimately proves to be her downfall- the honour surrounding the Diamond and the fact that she stole it causes her to slip crossing a stream, hit her head and drown. Lief and his companions recover the Diamond from where she lies in the stream and they later bury her in the Valley. Other Media In the anime, Neridah is depicted as being a young girl, talented at acrobatics. Her personality is very similar to that of the book; she gains Lief's trust through her 'fears' about the Games and lures him out at night to kiss him. However, she shows her true colours and intentions to Lief in their battle and she defeats him. Later in the anime after she steals the diamond she is captured by Sorcerer Oacus, and gives the diamond to lief and the others after they save her ending up alive. Appearance In the original ''Deltora Quest books, Neridah is described as "as tall as Lief was, but slender and graceful as a deer, with a deer's huge, dark eyes". In the anime, Neridah is a young woman, roughly the same age as Lief, with cropped, reddish-brown hair that she wears up with yellow barrettes. Her tunic is yellow, with blue accents, and loose, allowing for easy movement. She wears a pink belt around her waist. Personality Abilities